


Get the stones

by flukedoctor



Series: Not that big a distance really [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky and Steve have basically adopted Jason, Happy Jason, lots of pineapples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flukedoctor/pseuds/flukedoctor
Summary: Jason is feeling a lot happier than he has in a long time.Then three birds come knocking.





	1. Chapter 1

Okay, so Jason's having a good time. It's been a couple weeks since he left (he did not _runaway_ , running away is what kids do and Jason is _not_ a kid) and living with Steve and Bucky has definitely been good for him.

For one thing Steve makes sure he eats three square meals a day, even though sometimes two of those meals end up being take out. Still, Jason appreciates it,  he knows what it feels like to be hungry and he'd rather not experience that ever again so having someone reminding him to eat is definitely welcomed.

Then there's Bucky and Jason honestly isn't sure how he's gotten by without him for so long. Bucky makes him laugh in a way he doesn't ever remember laughing before, even in his days as Robin, and this is going to sound kind of stupid, but Jason sort of feels like he's home? Like, sure when he went back to his family they were welcoming and kind but sometimes there were slips, little comments, scathing insults and Jason felt the harsh reminder that for a while he was an enemy. But here? It's nice.

Jason gets privacy for once and nobody badgers him to talk about his feelings, which sort of encourages him to actually do it, as weird as that sounds.

He actually does tell Steve about what happened to his face one night when he's helping with the dishes.

“Your face has healed nicely” Steve remarked, not really trying to get at anything, just trying to make conversation.

“Uh, yeah” Jason nodded. “Never seen him hit that hard before”

Steve just nods. He looked like he was clenching his jaw but didn't ask and Jason knew he wanted Jason to tell him.

“My dad” Jason said before he could change his mind. “I - I've done some bad things and my dad didn't think I could change” Jason didn't look back up but he could hear Steve breathing heavy. It was a little discomforting if Jason's honest.

“What did he say?” Steve asked quietly.

“Oh, yknow, like, I did do bad stuff, he wasn't _wrong_ but I dunno, something happened and he blamed me straight away then he said that I was still that bad person but-” Steve cut off his babbling with a raise of his hand.

“Jason” he said, firmly planting his big, strong hands on Jason’s shoulders. “Look at me”

Jason bit his lip and reluctantly looked up, feeling like a child about to get a scolding.

“You are not a bad person” Steve stated. “I know I haven't known you long, but dammit, I just know, okay? You are a good person and every good person has done bad things in their lives, but the fact that you know it's bad and that you tried to move past it is what makes you a good person”

It felt like Steve was staring right into Jason’s soul.

“And if your dad can't see that” he shrugs his own beefy shoulders. “Then he's a tool and you don't need him”.

And, that was that.

Jason doesn't know if Steve told Bucky, he assumes he did considering they tell each other everything but Jason doesn't really care that much. He's not thinking about it anymore, he doesn't have to.

Steve doesn't treat him any different, he still cuffs him over the head after he makes a vulgar comment and he still sends him on late night pineapple runs just because he feels like eating pineapple.

It's actually on one of those runs that Jason finds himself cornered.

He's in the fruit section, just browsing the pineapples and even contemplating getting some plumbs when someone taps his shoulder.

He turns around, pineapple in one hand, two plumbs in the other and drops them all when he sees who's there.

“Hey, don't throw fruit at me” Tim exclaims. But Jason isn't listening, instead he's backing up, not taking his eyes off Tim.

“Jay, hey?” Tim waves in his face but Jason keeps stepping back and back until, until he backs into a cart of watermelons that collapses and sends watermelons rolling down the aisle.

“Now look what you've done” Tim laughs and that shakes Jason out of his trance.

“That was your fault dumbass” he snaps.

“No it wasn't, you're the one that walked into them!”

“Only because you were cornering me!”

“How did I corner you? We're in the middle of an aisle! There are no corners!”

“Fuck you! Leave me alone!”

“Jason” Tim sounds calmer now. “Jason I just wanted to talk.”

“I'm not coming back”

“I'm not asking you to. I just wanted to make sure, y’know, that you're _alive_. You did completely disappear for the last month and a half.” Jason frowns and looks down at his shoes.

“Didn't _disappear_ ” he mumbles.

“Uh, yeah you disappeared.” Tim insists. “You turned off all your trackers, all your safe houses were empty, you weren't even in Gotham! We've been searching everywhere for you since the minute you left. It's been a nightmare, Dick’s legs are ready to give out at any minute considering he's not sat down since you left and Damian is snarling a lot more than usual, even Bruce-”

“Don't” Jason cuts him off. “I don't want to hear about Bruce.”

“Fine, whatever, that's not the point anyway. The point is that we're worried about you”

Jason's a little embarrassed there and he feels like a bit of a dick. A message or something would've been fine, he could've let everyone know he was safe. But he wasn't thinking, of course he wasn't and he'd set everyone into a frenzy because he was irresponsible. What else is new.

“I'm sorry” he says. “But I'm fine, I'm safe. I've got somewhere to live and I'm eating properly so…”

Tim stares at him, that strong calculating look he gives everyone when he isn't sure what to think.

“Fine” he decides. “Okay, you're good. I just wanted to be sure.”

“Yeah, yeah whatever” Jason shrugs. “How'd you find me anyway?”

“Well Bruce might have the title of world’s greatest detective but he definitely doesn't deserve it” Jason nods again. That makes sense, Tim is way smarter than everyone else, if anyone was going to find him, it would be Tim.

“I'm not coming back” He repeats, just to be clear.

“And I'm not trying to make you, I just wanted to know you're alive. We can all get back to our lives now”

“You're the only one who knows, yeah?”

Tim purses his lips.

“At the moment. But if someone asks I'm not going to lie.” There's a scowl creeping onto Jason's face but he nods anyway.

“If you ever do want to come back you know where we’ll be” Tim adds softly.

“Yeah, I know”

Tim rolls his eyes and bends down to pick up the pineapple and plumbs.

“Here” He pushes them back into Jason's hands. “Enjoy your fruit, I'll see you later, yeah?”

“Sure, whatever” Jason says but he smiles at Tim, a proper one.

Later, when he stumbles through the front door Steve asks what took him so long.

“I, uh, knocked a cart of watermelons over”

“You what?” Steve’s eyes are as wide as dinner plates. “Did you help pick them up?” Jason just shakes his head, which appears to be the wrong thing to do as Steve’s eyes grow to the size of fucking flying saucers. “You didn't help?! Did you even apologise?” Again Jason shakes his head and he can hear Bucky laughing in the other room. Steve lets out an exasperated sigh and grabs his jacket.

“C’mon” he says. “We're going back”

And Jason doesn't even question it. This is just his life now. He just hopes Tim wasn't lingering around the Ralphs long enough to catch him picking up watermelons with Captain America.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason has two kinds of nightmares on his hands.

At first Jason was worried about being a burden. He'd worried that he'd be eating all of Steve and Bucky’s food and taking up too much space in their apartment and just overall malong their lives worse.

But over time he was reassured that he was nowhere near a burden to them. In terms of food, Jason probably actually helped them. For the first few weeks Steve was in charge of meals which consisted of mac and cheese and takeout but after some time Jason had to take over. At this point he'd stopped forgetting meals thanks to Steve’s constant check ups so the decision to take over cooking duties came easily.

After years living with Alfred, then living alone Jason had picked up a few things that he put to good use. So basically, he saved Steve and Bucky’s lives by saving them from their desperate lack of knowledge on cooking.

Then there was the whole space situation where really Jason had nothing to worry about considering he'd arrived with only the clothes on his back and a domino mask he'd found stuffed in his jeans back pocket. And then, compared to Steve and even Bucky, Jason wasn't that big. So really spacewise, Jason was fine.

And then the relationship Jason has been developing with Steve and Bucky made Jason feel apart of a family, a real proper family with dad advice from Steve and fun dad shenanigans and stories from Bucky. Which resulted in Jason never really feeling like he was anything worse. In fact, they all had a really good time and it was like they enjoyed Jason's company, as opposed to just putting up with him. It's nice.

The only thing Jason still worries about three months after first moving in is his nightmares. They don't make an appearance every night, but when they do they can be bad. Like, really really bad. Most of them involve those torturous years with the league of assassins or those times he was completely alone and had literally no one. The worst ones though, the ones that leave him sweating and screaming are the ones that feature a sinister smile and a crowbar breaking skin.

Before when they happened, Jason was alone so he didn't have to worry about waking anyone up but now, living with a super soldier and whatever Bucky counts as, Jason knows he’ll definitely be creating a racket.

So when the inevitable does happen and he wakes up screaming, he's not surprised that Bucky comes thundering in holding up his gun not even three second later. Okay, Jason was a little surprised at how he got there in _three_ seconds but still.

“What's going on?” He asks, quiet but serious.

“Nothing” Jason pants, soaked in sweat. “Just a nightmare”

Then Steve sprints in, his shield all ready to go.

“Everything good?”

Jason huffs a laugh and nods.

“Nightmare” Bucky grunts, slowly lowering his gun. Steve frowns and perches on the end of Jason’s bed.

“You want to talk about it?” Immediately Jason shakes his head. He doesn't want to talk this, he doesn't think he can even explain it. Steve nods and pats his ankle.

“Okay, no worries. You want us to come in if it happens again”   
  
This time Jason scowls as he shakes his head. He's not a child for fuck sake. Steve gives him a little smile before standing back up.

“Noted” he says. “Well, goodnight” And with that he goes back out the door.

Bucky lingers, his eyes darting to the window every few seconds.

“We, uh, get them too” he tells Jason. “Steve isn't a screamer but I am occasionally, and if you ever _do_ want somebody to talk to” Bucky shuffles slightly on his feet. “Just, like, knock on the door or something”

“Knock on the door?”

“Yeah, yeah if you want.” Bucky sort of shrugs before leaving too. Jason just sits in bed, taking a moment then lies back down. He doesn't get back to sleep that night but he definitely doesn't feel as bad he normally does when these nightmares happen.

After that, a bit of a routine develops. Every so often Jason gets the nightmare, he screams, he saunters out his room, too nervous to knock on Bucky and Steve’s door but not quite wanting to be alone either. Instead he sits at the kitchen table and sooner or later Bucky, and sometimes Steve, will come out and sit with him until morning. Nobody says anything but it's nice, makes Jason feel less alone in this. And it works both ways too. Jason's always been a light sleeper so he always snaps awake when he hears Steve and Bucky's bedroom door creak open and he can always make out the sound of a chair scraping across the kitchen floor. Jason usually gives it a minute, then goes out to join whoevers there. Usually it's Bucky but there have been times where it was Steve sitting there hunched over with his head in his hands.

So when Jason wakes up in the middle of the night hearing a noise, he doesn't question it. Except the familiar creak and scrape on the floor doesn't come. In fact, this noise doesn't even sound like it's coming from inside. Jason moves closer to his window but there's nothing outside. Then he hears it again. It's like footsteps, but slow, as if the person is trying to be careful. And it's almost like they're coming from the wall?

Realisation suddenly hits and Jason barely has time to get out the way as a child smashes through the window. Honestly, Jason should've known this all along.

“Todd” Damian greets as he stands amongst the broken glass in his Robin costume.

Before Jason can even open his mouth Steve and Bucky burst in, Steve with his shield and Bucky with his gun. They both take a moment to assess the situation and when they do both their faces crease into confusion.

“What is this” Steve asks at the exact same time Damian snarls,

“Todd, explain yourself”

Jason honestly doesn't know what to do.

“Okay, there is definitely a kid there, right?” Bucky asks. Damian full on _growls_ and Jason has to step in front of Bucky to ensure that Damian doesn't attack.

“This is just” Jason struggles to find an appropriate word to describe Damian. “He's, uh, my-”

“Brother” Damian snarls, sending daggers at Bucky.

“Sure, whatever, I guess you're calling me that now” Jason rolls his eyes.

“So, uh, no danger?” Steve asks tentatively as he side eyes Damian.

“No” Jason sighs. “No immediate danger anyway, you guys can go” Bucky looks ready to protest but Steve nods and tugs Bucky's hand.

“You'll fix this in the morning” Steve tells Jason on their way out. Jason just nods solemnly and closes the door behind them.

“What the hell Damian” he hisses as he spins back round.

“You're cohabiting with _Captain America_?!”

“Yes I'm living with with Captain America, you little demon. What's it to you?”

“He is Father’s natural enemy!”

“What? That doesn't even make sense, I'm pretty sure they have never met. Steve didn't even know who Batman was before I told him”

“So he's _Steve_ to you then” Damian sneers. Jason just glares and drops down onto his bed. “I admit this has thrown me off, Drake definitely did not mention your living situation”

“Because Tim didn't _know_ about my living situation”

“Of course he did you fool, Drake knows a many number of things and I fail to understand why he would not mention this.” Jason groans into his pillow.

“What do you want Damian”

“You are to return to Gotham with me” Jason sits up and shakes his head.

“No, I'm not coming back”

“But why not!” Damian stomps his foot there, looking an awful lot like a child throwing a tantrum. Probably because he was a child throwing a tantrum.

“I don't want to, not right now anyway”

“But you have to! It is your duty!”

“Gotham got on just fine without me when I was dead”

“That is not the point! You are needed at home, Grayson is absolutely insufferable at the moment. He will not shut up about how much he wishes you were there and he will not say a word to Father. It makes group missions quite unpleasant. Also, as you are not around I've had to use Drake as my sparring partner and he is completely inferior to me. At least with you it was somewhat of a challenge.” There's a fond smile pulling of the edge of Jason's lips.

“You really miss me you little brat?” Damian turns beet red as he stamps his foot again.

“Of course I do not _miss you_ , I am simply stating the reasons as to why you must return”

Jason laughs a little.

“Tell you what” he says. “Give me a while longer, okay? And I'll come back then”

“How much longer?”

“Couple months?”

“A couple months!? That is not a bit, it's a long time!” Jason shrugs.

“I just don't want to be there at the moment”

“And it's better here?! I understand that Father said despicable things and that attacking you never should have been a solution however you can't let Father hold you back, people need you, I - we need you”

Jason took a deep breath.

“How did you get here?” He asks after a moment.

“I do not see how-”

“Damian”

“I took the bus” he mumbles and Jason sighs.

“Okay, you're going to stay here tonight and tomorrow I'll drop you at the bus station, okay?”

“You will not be accompanying me home?”

“No, not yet anyway. Like I said, a couple months okay?”

Damian looks like he wants to argue but then his lower lip trembles and he just nods.

“Fine” he says and starts climbing into the bed, kicking his pixie boots off on the way.

“Woah, wait a minute this is my bed”

“Get a grip Todd, it's big enough for two”

  
The next morning Jason forces Damian into an oversized I love New York sweatshirt and a pair of denim shorts that end up just looking like jeans on Damian.

“Todd this is ridiculous” he snaps as Jason shoves the Robin costume into a backpack.

“Well I can't exactly send you on a bus dressed as Robin, can I” Jason rolls his eyes.

“Of course you can, the citizens will be falling over each other to thank me for my services.”

“Yeah, and maybe a million people will try to kidnap you but hey, what do I know?” Damian crosses his arms and pouts.

“As if they could get me” he mumbles to himself.

They then make their way to the bus station, Damian trying to get Jason to return the whole time.

“Todd I insist that you come back immediately” he demands one last time before he boards the bus. Jason lets out a sigh.

“A couple months, okay?”

“Do you promise?”

“Do I promise?” Jason starts to laugh but stops when he sees Damian’s eyes narrow. “Okay, okay I promise. You can even send me a letter or something if you really want”

Damian’s face lights up there but he then immediately tries to hide it with a scowl.

“I suppose that will be sufficient, as long as you maintain your promise”

“I will, don't worry” Damian gives an approving nod before boarding the bus.

Jason watches it leave and waves at Damian who is peering out the window at him. Then once it disappears down the road he pulls out his phone and sends a text to Tim.

 _‘You lost the demon btw_ ’

 _‘Thank god you found him, little shit turned off all his trackers’_ Tim replies instantly.

 _‘He's on his way back, don't let him give out my address’_ Jason laughs to himself and pockets his phone as he makes his way home.

On his way he buys a pineapple to use as leverage for the broken window.

Bucky is waiting for him at the kitchen table when he walks in.

“Here” Jason places the pineapple down as an offering. Bucky just stares at it and raises an eyebrow.

“You know it's Steve that likes pineapples, yeah?”

“Where, uh, is he?”

“He went to get the stuff to fix the window that your little brother broke” Jason shrugs and shoves his hands in his pockets. “Y’know if you want your brothers to visit they can come through the door”

“Didn't think he knew where to find me” Jason mumbles. Bucky shrugs back at him and stands up.

“C’mon, we’ll go clear it up so it'll be easier for you to fix it”

“Can we not just hire someone, I'm pretty sure there are professionals for this”

“Yeah but Steve is the kind of person who watches the guy do their job then tries to take the operation over completely until it reaches the point where we've just paid someone to watch Steve do it his way” Bucky sighs and Jason bursts into laughter. 

As they sweep up the glass Bucky tells him a story about how Steve jumped out a glass elevator and Jason continues to laugh, so hard that tears stream down his face and his sides feel ready to split and honestly, he finds himself not minding cleaning up Damian's mess as much as he usually does. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason is a superhero again. 
> 
> (And still very happy)

“I'm a superhero” Jason blurts one night.

They're in a middle of a game of cards, Bucky appears to be winning even though Jason swears he caught him cheating, while the tv plays some old western in the background.

Bucky just raises an eyebrow at him while Steve splutters and stutters out, “ _What?_ ”

“Well, maybe more of a vigilante, I'm not really global scale like you and the avengers” Jason corrects.

Honestly, this was a long time coming.

Jason figured that Bucky and Steve knew straight off the bat that he wasn't exactly normal. Bucky probably had that pegged the moment Jason had let him sleep on his bloodstained couch and Steve probably had an inkling when he caught sight of Jason’s autopsy scar.

While Jason did have the privacy of keeping his thoughts and feelings to himself, the privacy of a bathroom was never really experienced. _“Used to army privacy”_ Bucky had grumbled when Jason yelled at him for waltzing into the bathroom to brush his teeth while Jason was in the shower. So yeah, it was inevitable that they'd catch glances of the scars littering Jason’s body. Jason knew they had them too, it's not like they were capable of walking around with shirts on or anything, but nobody ever asked and nobody ever told so that was that.

Except Jason overheard Steve talking worriedly to Bucky about them every so often.

_“That's an autopsy scar Bucky, where the hell is a kid getting that”_

_“I don't know, but don't ask him Steve, you've got to let him tell you himself if he even wants to”_

And sometimes Jason did feel bad about leaving them in the dark. But the situation isn't really something he could find the right words to explain.

Then Damian broke in and that definitely raised some flags as to why Batman’s sidekick was breaking in calling himself Jason’s brother.

So, yeah. It was going to happen eventually.

Steve's still spluttering away and Bucky's decides to take a look at his cards because he's sure as hell not worried about that anymore.

“A _vigilante_?” He finally stutters out.

“Yeah, yeah vigilante, I used to be Robin when I was younger too, we were like a little family”

“Wait” Bucky chimes in as Steve struggles to compose himself. “So you hang around with Batman?” Jason grimaces as he nods.

“Yeah, I did. But we disagreed a lot, like, he doesn't like my methods of helping people”

“So is this little family your actual family?” Jason nods again. “So I guess that makes Batman your dad, right?”

“Yeah, yeah he's my dad”

Steve's stuttering has calmed down considerably however now his jaw is clenched and he's got that look in his eye he gets every time he catches someone being rude to a cashier.

“Where's my phone” he stands up suddenly and storms to the kitchen.

Jason runs after him, yelling “What are you doing?”

“I'm phoning Tony to tell him to get his pal Batman here so I can have a chat” Steve grabs his phone off the counter and furiously starts punching in a number.

“You're not going to have a chat though are you” Bucky rolls his eyes as he leans in the doorway. Before Steve can punch in the last number Jason snatches the phone away.

“Don't invite him here, I don't want to see him!”

“You don't have to, I just want to yell at him”

Steve reaches for the phone but Jason pulls back.

“And if you do he’ll know I'm with you guys and I don't want him to know anything, just please leave it” Steve stops mid reach and looks to Bucky. Bucky just shrugs at him and Steve sighs.

“Fine, I'll leave it _for now_ ”

“What the hell does that mean”

“It means he's gonna kick Batman’s ass when you're ready for him to” Bucky says. Jason glares but doesn't protest. Secretly he's very happy with this compromise.

“But I got to know one thing” Steve says. “You're not still a vigilante are you? Like, since you came here?”

“Nah not since, although I was thinking of heading back out around here?” Jason’s lip curls into a smirk and Steve frowns.

“Absolutely not”

“Steve c’mon, I'm not a little kid or anything and I know what I'm doing”

“No way, you could get hurt!”

“I've never been hurt before!” Okay that's a bit of a lie but Steve doesn't need to know that.

“And I don't want to see it happen the first time!” Jason sighs and looks up at Steve through his eyelashes. That always seems to work for Dick when he wants something.

“Steve, listen. I appreciate your concerns and that, I really do, but the thing is I'm probably going to do it anyway so…” Steve's nostrils flare and he crosses his arms but he doesn't scare Jason. Nothing scares Jason.

“Well, it's not _our_ place to tell you no” Bucky pipes up. Steve turns to him, his eyes screaming _traitor_ but Bucky carries on. “But no getting hurt, okay?” He points a finger at Jason. “And if you're still wanting to stay here you've got to back by a certain time”

“A _curfew_?” Jason splutters. Bucky nods.

“And please don't get caught, it's just a hassle for everyone”

Neither Jason or Steve are completely happy with this situation but it's a compromise and probably the best they'll get.

So slowly, Jason becomes Red Hood again. Except, without the Red Hood. He left it behind when he left months ago so now he just wears the domino mask and one of Steve’s leather jackets. He does pretty much the same as before, except this time just in Brooklyn and he has to be back by three in the morning otherwise Steve calls him continuously and then lectures him when he finally does return home (Jason learned that the hard way). Bucky even gave him a gun, it only fired rubber bullets and Jason suspects Steve and Bucky’s friend Tony had something behind how Jason physically can't load normal bullets into it.

But he gets back into the swing of things. He helps people, he stops the bad guys and even though it's not as large a scale as before because here the Avengers and that spiderkid take care of the big bads, Jason feels happy and settled in what he's doing.

He doesn't really expect for a lot of people to know what he's doing so he is a little surprised when Dick turns up at the door asking if he needs his helmet in his new area.

“Dick what the hell” Jason hisses as Dick waltzes into the apartment and, back into Jason’s life.

“Wow, Dami never mentioned how nice this place was” Dick whistles.

“ _Dick_ ”

“What? I told you I brought you your helmet cause we know you've started up again, don't want you unprepared or anything”

“Wait, how do you know I've started up again”

“Oh y’know” Dick waves him off. “Tim might've bugged you but I dunno, it's not important. What is important is apparently you're shaking up with Captain America” Dick’s eyebrows do a little wiggle and Jason groans again.

“I can't believe you guys bugged me”

“Don't worry Little Wing, only me and Tim and Dami really pay attention to it and-” Dick stops Jason before he tries to cut in. “Bruce knows nothing about it, as far as he knows you're still MIA”

“Thanks” Jason mumbles.

“No worries Jay, now. Where is Captain America?”

As if on cue Steve and Bucky come up the stairwell carrying groceries and laughing at something. They stop when they see Jason and Dick in the doorway.

Dick’s face literally lights up as he goes to grab Steve’s hand.

“It's an honour to meet you” he gushes, wildly shaking Steve’s free hand. Steve takes it in his stride and his winning smile spreads across his face.

“You too” he says and Bucky snorts.

“Uh, who are you?”

Dick turns to Bucky, still grinning wildly and grabs his hand too.

“Dick Grayson, Jason’s big brother”

“Steve Rogers” Steve takes over. “This is Bucky and obviously you know Jason”

Jason glares and Dick looks like he's about to explode from excitement.

“Can I help with your groceries?” He asks. Bucky nearly dumps the bags in Dick’s outstretched arms but Steve nudges him.

“We got it, uh, Jason do you want to talk with your brother somewhere?”

Jason nods and drags Dick into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

“Your new family are nice” Dick remarks.

“They're not - actually, never mind. Do you want something?”

“Well Tim and Dami got to see you so I thought I'd come visit too” Dick shrugs. “Also Dami said you promised you'd return soon”

“Yeah I'll come back but” Jason takes a breath. “But I'm not going to stay”

“What in Gotham?” Jason shakes his head.

“Nah, I think, I think I'll stay here in Brooklyn”

Dick takes that better than Jason expected. He pouts a little but nods.

“That makes sense, I guess. You do look much happier here and these guys are nice”

“Wait, you're not mad I'm just ditching you all?”

“Well, I'm going to miss you and I _have_ missed you these past few months but sometimes you need space, I can tell you that.”

“Yeah but when you needed space you weren't a hundred miles away”

“So? It doesn't matter how far away you are, all I really want is for you to be happy”

“Bit corny there Dickie” Jason snorts. Dick laughs and hits his shoulder.

“Shut up. But I'm serious, don't worry about coming back to Gotham, you're an adult and if you don't want to be there you don't have to be there. Although you do have to visit occasionally. I know you've built yourself a new family here but we're still your brothers”

“And Bruce is still my dad”

“Eh, that's up to you. I'll try to keep him away when you come visit”

“I'll have to face him eventually” Jason sighs. “Does he still think I'm a murderer?”

“It's hard to tell” Dick says quietly. Jason appreciates the honesty. “You know Bruce, he doesn't say much unless he's angry and even then it's the wrong thing. Tell you what, you do you, let me know when you come back and if he's there, he's there. And if he says the wrong things I'll punch him, that's if you don't do it first.”

“Thanks Dickiebird” Jason laughs.

He then picks up the Red Hood helmet and turns it over in his hands.

“Thanks for bringing this, although I don't think I'll use it too much. Don't want to attract Gotham’s bad guys here, it'll be too much trouble for the avengers.”

“So, you're not gonna be Red Hood anymore?” Jason shakes his head.

“At the moment any way. Right now I'm just Jason I think” Dick beams.

“I prefer him anyway. Now c’mon I've not been in Brooklyn in years, where's a good place to grab a bite?”

So Jason ends up showing Dick around his new city, his new home. He even invites Steve and Bucky along just to see if Dick will wet himself in excitement.

At one point, as they sit in a diner and Dick asks Steve a million questions regarding Captain America and the Avengers, Bucky nudges Jason.

“Your family are kind of nuts”

Jason laughs. “Yeah, you all are”

Bucky laughs along too and slings an arm over Jason’s shoulder as Dick gets closer and closer to exploding from excitement.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Steve being worried about Jason and Bucky's just like it's stressful worrying about someone isn't it Steve, ISNT IT
> 
> Thank you all for reading and for the kudos!! I'm going to add more to this series so if there's anything you'd like to see just let me know !!


End file.
